goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land
GoAnimate Land (formerly Go!Animate Land until July 6, 2013) was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed Vyond Land on May 6, 2018. The park is open year round similar to Disneyland Vyond City. Main Mascots Woody Woodpecker (1987-present) Winnie Woodpecker (1987-present) Sub-Mascots Fun Fact: Eric & Erika are the official Palace Entertainment (Parques Reunindos USA) mascots and can be seen at Kennywood. Eric (1987-present) Erika (1987-present) History 1987-1989 Vyond Land officially opened on July 21, 1987 after 6 years of construction. It starred many popular celebrities at the time, some of which have since passed away including - Diana: Princess of Wales, Micheal Jackson, Prince, Micheal Eisner, Madonna, Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, Shigeru Miyamoto, Eric Jr. (the only celebrity to originate out of Vyond) and Lou Albano. The park had 7 areas. 1989-1991 Backlot Studios gets a refurbishment to compete with MGM Studios. 1991-1995 The Super Mega Super Nintendo Event Ran from 1991-1992 in the Backlot Studios. 1995-1997 On January 21, 1995, it was that original open parking lot for Vyond Land will be demolished in 1998 and will be replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. In 1996, Cartoon World, New York, Hollywood, and San Francisco were added. In 1996, the park was sold to Six Flags. 1997-1999 In honor of the 10th anniversary of Vyond Land, Go!Animate Family Suites which opened with the park in 1987 was renamed Go!Animate Land Escape and many new rides opened. On January 26, 1998, the expansion begins as the original open parking lot for Vyond Land is demolished and replaced by CityWalk, Vyond Adventure Park, and a parking garage complex. Construction for Vyond Adventure Park began on April 22 1998.Shortly after, the Vyond Adventure Park Preview Center opened at the adjacent Vyond Land. It allowed guests to preview all six original areas at Vyond Adventure Park. and their rides and attractions within. In September 1998, filming for Kate Ashby started in the production lot. Her house has been vandalized by scrappers wanting to get money from scrap wood and Kate Ashby's fans which brought the wood home for a souvenir, which made it impossible to restore and in the 2018 reboot, the house is now at the Vyond Studio set, Her house is now where Jeffy's Spinning Rocket Coaster is today. 1999-2000 Construction for Men in Black Attraction happened after Top Cat: The Ride shut down and Aquazone an opening day attraction in 1987 closed to make room for Coke Soak. 2000-2001 Men in Black: Alien Attack opens on July 1. Vyond Adventure Park began soft openings on December 15, 2000. On Independence Day, it was announced that Wild Animal Safari would close in 2001 to be rethemed to Adventure Village. Shorty after, it was that Adventure Village would open in 2003. 2001-2002 Vyond Adventure Park opens on February 8 with its 6 original areas. the Nickelodeon Blast Zone and Rugrats stage show opens in April, Halloween Horror Nights began on Sept. 4, The original Vyond Land gate was demolished at the end of Vyond Land's first annual Halloween Horror Night which was on Nov. 6 to make room for the new gate, the 1st annual Grinchmas happens on Nov. 6 and ends on Jan. 5 as usual. Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. But most important of all, it got a second gate as part of the 10 year (1994-2004) expansion called Vyond Adventure Park located in the former parking lot next to CityWalk. Wild Animal Safari closes for retheming. 2002-2003 15th anniversary celebration, Dora Land opened, Go!Animate Stars on Parade premieres on April 6, 2002, and The Marvel Show ended on New Years Eve at 11:59:59pm. 2003-2004 , Adventure Village and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens. In 2004, the park was sold to Parques Reunidos (owner of Kennywood, BonBon Land & Mirablindia) 2004-2005, The Alvin Show closed on August 1, 2004 to make room for Fear Factor Live, the Alvin and the Chipmunks meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World the day after it closed. The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Startoons close on October 20, 2004. 2005-2007 Nicktoons Attraction and Meet the Nicktoons Live opens on April 11, 2005 replacing The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera, Fear Factor, new rides opened, and the GoPremium pass is introduced on October 11 for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. In 2005, it was bought out by Parques Reunidos. 2007-2008 Curious George meet and greet was added on July 4, 2007 with the costume from the 2006 movie, Kongfrontation closes in a closing ceremony on September 8 and Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade opens. On December 10, they announced Nickelodeon Blast Zone will be rethemed The Adventures of Curious George. The same day it was that Nickelodeon Blast Zone would close for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and that The Adventures of Curious George would open on February 19, 2008. 2008-2009 Alvin and the Chipmunk costumes were updated to match the 2007 film, Disaster! was added. Nickelodeon Blast Zone closed for rebranding on January 7, 2008 and reopened as The Adventures of Curious George on February 19, 2008. The Nickelodeon Kiosk remained intact after the re-theme, but focused primarily on SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer merchandise, along with Curious George. Plus the Dora meet and greet was moved to Dora Land. 2009-2010 The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 25, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass. The area Ancient Egypt opens on May 21, 2009. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D and new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. In 2011, they announced that Camp Snoopy would be rethemed to Planet Snoopy. It closed for complete retheming to Planet Snoopy in 2012. Back to the Future: The ride closes on March 30, 2012 to make room for The Simpsons Ride. 2013-2014 GoAnimate Land Escape and Go!Animate Land were renamed GoAnimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort on July 6, 2013,Planet Snoopy opened on May 14, 2013 as a retheme of Camp Snoopy, Simpsons Ride,T3mple 4D,were added. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close on December 6 to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World.Because of that, the Curious George meet and greet was moved to Cartoon World. Construction for Super Nintendo World began on Janurary 4, 2015. On December 25, 2014 DreamWorks Experience was announced. Construction for it began on January 1, 2015. .Nicktoons attraction close on August 18, 2014 to make room for Despicable Me Minion Mayhem. Fast & Furious: Supercharged was announced for Vyond Land. 2016-2018, Construction for Race Through New York began Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016. On June 17, 2016, it was confirmed that a third Vyond Land park named Volcano Bay would open in 2018. On August 15, 2016, it was that Jurassic Park would close for retheming to Jurassic World. They also confirmed Jurassic World would open in February 19, 2018. New York's second sub-zone Night of the Museum opens. An American Tail Theater closes on January 5, 2016 to make room for the queue for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged. 3 days later, Backdraft and An American Tail Theater were demolished. Shortly after, construction for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged begins. 2017-2018, Race Through New York opens on April 6, 2017. On March 30, 2017, Jurassic Park closes for complete rebranding reopening on February 19, 2018, On December 31, 2017 construction for Vyond's Volcano Bay which opened on May 25, 2018 began. 2018-2019 On Angry Birds World and Jurassic World area opens on February 19, 2018. The same day, construction for Fast and the Furious: Supercharged ended, GoAnimate Land and GoAnimate Land Resort were renamed Vyond Land Resort on May 6, 2018, The same day, and We Bare Bears dark ride opened on May 15, 2018, Vyond's Volcano Bay opens opened on May 25, 2018, Fast and Furious: Supercharged opens on April 23, 2018, DreamWorks Theater showing Shrek 4-D, Caillou and Dora ride, and Madagascar Crate Adventure added. Construction for Super Nintendo World was finished on December 20, 2018. 2019-present On January 16, 2019, Super Nintendo World went on its soft opening. and officially open in March 21, 2019. Vyond Fun Park opened that year. On February 8, 2019, Vyond Land announced the removal of Volcano:The Blast Coaster citing maintenance issues. The Same day, they announced Springfield and Quahog will close. Also announced that Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase will replace The Simpsons Ride with an opening date for February 21, 2020 and that SpongeBob HeroPants will Replace Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl with an opening date for November 1, 2019 because of that. On March 31, 2019, the Springfield and Quahog areas closed. 3 days later, construction for Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase began in where The Simpsons Ride used to be and construction for SpongeBob HeroPants began in where Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl used to be. On November 1, 2019, SpongeBob HeroPants opened to positive reviews. On December 13, 2019, the gift shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase named Adventure Time Souvenirs opened in the Cartoon World area in where the former Kwik E Mart store used to be. Finally, on February 21, 2020, Adventure Time:Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase opened in the Cartoon World replacing The Simpsons Ride to positive reviews. On November 17, 2019, it was announced that a Vyond 4Life themed hotel would open on October 1, 2021. Construction began on the hotel on November 22, 2019. As a result, the monorail closed for a retracking reopening on April 22, 2020. On March 20, 2020, the entire Amity area closed. On April 7, 2020, it was announced Vyond 4Life Land will open at Vyond Land replacing Springfield, Quahog, & Amity. On April 10, 2020, the Springfield (Expect for The Simpsons Ride which was replaced by Adventure Time:Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase, Quick E Mart which was replaced by Adventure Time Souvenirs, and Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl which was replaced by SpongeBob HeroPants), Quahog, and Amity areas were demolished. Construction began on April 15, 2020 and ended on June 30, 2021. Soft openings began on July 9, 2021. The land and the Vyond 4Life Hotel officially opened on October 1, 2021 to positive views. Lands Grounded World (2018-present) This is a mini land which has oversized 8K tv's playing GoAnimate episodes. * Caillou misbehaves at McDonald's & gets grounded (2018), same version as Proj Grounded's video * Dora tries to kill Swiper & gets grounded (2018), same version as Alan the Video Maker * Clyde ruins the final bong of Big Ben & gets grounded (2018) * Caillou's Hollywood & gets grounded (2018), same version as the African Vulture video "Caillou Goes to Hollywood" where Caillou changed the Hollywood sign to say YOU ARE GROUNDED * Rosie & Lucy Make Charile Brown Fall Down/Grounded (2018), same version as Caillou Reloaded * Behind the scenes of grounded videos (2018) * Grounded Video Boat Ride (2018) * Caillou and Daillou's Orchestra & get grounded (2018) * Caillou goes to Regular Show and gets grounded (2018) Super Nintendo World (March 21, 2019 Present) *Mario Kart The Ride (2019, a screen ride themed to Mario Kart) *Kirby's Star Flight Adventure (2019) *Donkey Kong Mine Cart Mayhem (2019, An RMC Hybrid Coaster, first ground up RMC Hybrid Coaster) *Bowser's Castle Drop (2019) *Nintendo Land Carnival Games (2019) *Pokemon Trainer Academy (2019) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Adventure (2019) *WarioWare Fun House (2019) *Nintendo Boat Tour (2019) *Mario's Fun Wheel (2019) *Boo's Mansion (dark ride) Isle Delfino Waterpark 3rd Waterpark in the entire resort, but tiny and only has one waterslide tower due to lack of land * Pinna Pro Bowl (ProSlide Pro Bowl) * Noki Dive Bomber (ProSlide Sky Box) * Bianco Multi Bump (ProSlide Multi Bump) * Delfino Kids Slide (ProSlide Kids Bowl) * Corona Mammoth (ProSlide Mammoth) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1996, A Vekoma Junior Coaster) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005) * Caillou River Rapids (2009, Intamin River Rapids) TNT Town (June 30, 2018-Present) #ExplodingTNT's Lab and Meet ExplodingTNT (2018-present, The Redstone House), A walk through and Meet & Greet attraction. You are able to explore this house and interact with decorations and set pieces. #Failboat's House (2018-present, The Wood/Brown House), A walk-through attraction with occasional meet-and-greet opportunities with Failboat. You are able to explore this house and interact with objects and set pieces. #Liz's House (2018-present, in the Orange House), A walk-through attraction with occasional meet-and-greet opportunities with Liz. You are able to explore this house and interact with objects and set pieces. #Pink Sheep's House (2018-present, in the Pink House), A walk-through attraction with occasional meet-and-greet opportunities with Pink Sheep and his wife Blue Sheep. You are able to explore this house and interact with decorations and set pieces. #Purple Shep's Room (In the Wood/Brown House attraction), Seth the Dirt Block appears in the attraction from 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. This has occasional meet-and-greet opportunities with Purple Shep and Seth the Dirt Block. You are able to explore this house and interact with objects and set pieces. #Herobrine and BaconCrafter's House (2018-present, In the Spooky Old House), A walk-through attraction with occasional meet-and-greet opportunities with Herobrine and BaconCrafter. Unlike the other houses, Herobrine and BaconCrafter's House has not made its way into any animated productions. Sesame Place (1987-present) * Cookie Monster's Cookie-Go-Round (1987-present) * Sesame Street Airport (1987-present) * Oscar's Trash Trucks (1987-present) * Snuffleupagus Express (1987-present) * Bert and Ernie's Dune Buggies (1987-present) * Grover's F-1 Racers (1987-present), Formerly known as Kermit the Frog's F-1 Racers from 1987 to 2004. * Rubber Duckie Roundabout (1987-present) * Big Bird's Sesame Street Band (1987-present) * Sesame Street Clubhouse (1987-present) * The Count's Batty Bat (1987-present) South Park (2018-present), Replaced WWE and Waterland * The Butters Show (2018-present), A stage show based on Butters' Very Own Episode. Here, Stan, Kyle Eric, Kenny, Butters, and Token preformed daily. Guests were selected to play Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Token, Chris Sctch, Linda Scotch, Mr. Garrison, Liane Cartman, Shelly Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Randy Marsh, Mr. Slave, Ike, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski. The plot for the stage show is 100% the same as the episode "Butters' Very Own Episode" but the show lasts 90 minutes with 2 35 minute acts and a 20 minute intermission and there are more characters in the stage version which are listed above. Also in this stage version, Bennigan's is changed to Red Robin. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny get more of a major role appearing 12 times in this stage version. The show begins with the 4 main kids Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny on the way to school while singing the South Park Theme song. * South Park: The Stick of Truth: The Ride (2018-present), An adults-only motion-based 3D dark ride an attraction Based on the American adult animated television series South Park. The attraction is a hybrid ride combining special roving motion vehicles with 3D projection, elaborate physical sets, and both practical and tactile effects. Due to containing the inappropriate martials throughout, since it's based on a TV-MA rating show, South Park The Stick of Truth is limitedly aimed at adult riders age 18+, which makes it the first and only theme park attraction to aimed at adults only. * Ike's Child Swamp (2018-present), Due to the fact the ride is unsuitable for young guest under age of 18, a child swap can be located at the exit of the ride, which is for children, age 18 and younger, with parents. The setting of Ike's Child Swamp is designed to be child-friendly. * (2018-present), A South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park * (2018-present), A series of walk-through attractions of characters' houses * (2018-present), A kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. * South Park:Cave of Winds (2018-present), There is an overlay for it. named South Park: Cartman Stan,Kyle,& Kenny's Halloween Adventure. In the Halloween overlay, you party on as Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture and save Terrance and Phillip from Mothers Against Canada as you twist and turn through the track . Not recommended for minors. * Cartman (2018-present), A GCI Wooden Coaster * Kenny's Freefall Drop (2018-present), A S&S Space shoot drop tower * Butter's Strict Spin (A HUSS Enterprise) * South Park Stuff (2018-present), The store sells South Park -related merchandise and is themed to the theme park. * * * * * * * * YouTube Video Land (2018) * asdfride (2018) * BFB: Four's 3D Hand (2018) * asdfshop (2018) * Eddsstore (2018) * Shaytards Cafe (2018) * YouTube Cafe (2018) Minion Park (July 2, 2015-present) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2015, opened 6 days before the film open to theaters) * Minion Mart (2015) * Despicable Delights (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Delicious Me! The Cookie Kitchen (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Sweet Surrender (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Delicious Me! Photo Opportunity (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) * Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) Geoshea World (July 2, 2015-present) * Geoshea World: The Ride (2015) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure (2015) * Minion Mart (2015) * King Jaleo's Free Fall (2015) * POP-A-NANA (2015) * Geoshea Racing Bumper Cars (2015) * Fun Store (2015) * Minions Pop Shop (2015) * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition- The Experience (2015) * Banana Cabana (2015) * Geoshea Arcade (2015) * Minion Rally (2015) Dora Land (March 12, 2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora the Explorer Sea Planes (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011), Show was also at Six Flags Go!Animate until 2010. * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010-present) DreamWorks Experience (July 9, 2018) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * Captain Underpants: The Epic Ride (2018) * Trolls Live (2018) * Puss in Boots Sword Swing (2018) * Magic Potion Spin (2018) * Skadoosh (2018) * Shrek’s Ogre-Go-Round (2018) * Dronkey Flyers (2018) * Escape from Madagascar (2018) * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild (2018) * Enchanted Airways (2018) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round (2018) * MAD Jungle Jam (2018) * Gingy's Glider (2018) * Pandamonium (2018) * Kung Fu Academy (2018) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Shrek 4-D (2018) * Dog Man: The Ride (2019) Egypt (2009) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009), exterior and queue clone of Universal Orlando and ride experience clone of Universal Singapore. * King Tot's Oasis (2009), Clone of Universal Dubai. * Treasure Hunters (2009), Clone of Universal Singapore. Legends of the Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Legends of the Hidden Temple Challenge (February 1995-present), A 10-story tall interactive ropes course developed by Michigan-based RCI Adventure Products. Vaguely themed around the discontinued Legends of the Hidden Temple game show. * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-September 1994), demolished a day after it closed * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013), retheme of the Legends of the Hidden Temple ride. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley (July 8, 2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Hogwarts Express (2015) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013), bumper cars * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's Sluggers (2013), Retheme of Kite Eating Tree swing * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013), a Vekoma SFC * Kite Eating Tree (2013), drop tower * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013-April 30, 2020), Relocated to the Vyond 4Life Land section of the park. * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013-2018) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2020), Same version as the 2016 Off-Broadway revival * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) * Snoopy's Playland (2013) * Snoopy's Sound Stage Adventure (2013) New York (1996-present) * Kongfrontation (1996-September 8, 2007) (Gift Shop: Safari Outfitters Ltd. 1996-2008) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) (Gift shop: Sahara Traders 2009) * Screen Test Home Video Adventure (1996-September 8, 2007, closed September 8, 2007 to make way for the Revenge of the Mummy lockers) * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '(1996-present) A dark ride based on the 1971 film * '''Wonka '- (1996-present), A Nestlè ''themed store * Ghostbusters Spooktacular Show (1996-March 10, 2016) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (May 15, 2018-present), A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. * Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (2006) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * Ancient Egypt (2009) ** Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) ** ''King Tot's Oasis (2009) ** Treasure Hunters (2009) * Twister...Ride It Out (1998-2015) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) (Gift shop: The Tonight Shop 2017) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (July 2, 2015-present) * Gramercy Park Square (2008), Clone of Universal Dubailand * Van Helsing's Factory (2011), Clone of Movie Park Germany * 'The New York Flyer '- An inverted coaster similar to Montu at At Busch Gardens Tampa Bay (1999) * NYC Transformer (2005) Clone of Movie Park Germany * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock (2012) * Donatello's Ninja Flyers (2015), Clone of SeaWorld * Shredder's Mutant Masher (2015) * NBC Television Studio (2015) * Vyond Adventure Park Preview Center (1998-2001), The Preview Center was designed to give guests a sneak peek at some of the themes and attractions for Vyond'' Adventure Park''. In the attraction, guests would walk through various rooms themed to the various "lands" in the new park. The final room stated when the Vyond Adventure P''ark would open, and showed guests Vyond Land's future plans for the ''Vyond Land Resort. The Preview Center was closed shortly after the opening of ''Vyond Adventure Park'' Cartoon World (1996-present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (2016) (Gift Shop: Ben 10 - Universe 2016) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) (Gift shop: Time Travelers Depot 1996-2012) * The Simpsons Ride (2013-2019) (Gift Shop: Kwik-E-Mart 2013-2019) * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase (February 21, 2020-present), Replaced The Simpsons Ride. This is an adjustment to Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo. * Adventure Time Souvenirs (February 21, 2020-present), Gift Shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase. Replaced Quick E Mart * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) (Gift Shop Hanna-Barbera's Store 1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2005-2014) (Gift Shop:Nick Stuff 2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) (Gift shop: Minion Mart 2015) * We Bare Bears * Cartoon Theater (1996 - 2016) * Bubsy's Wacky Ride (2019) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Nicktoons Live (2005 - 2016) * Vyond Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) (Gift shop: MIB Gear) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016)(Gift shop: Elmore Mall 2016) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) (Gift shop: Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito 2011), This is an adjustment to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase as of February 21, 2020. * Finn and Jake's Everything Burrito (2011-present) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013-2019) * Spongebob Heropants (November 1, 2019-present), Based on the second SpongeBob movie. * Dutchman's Deck Adventure Course (March 15, 2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge (March 15, 2008) * Pineapple Poppers (March 15, 2008) * SpongeBob FlyPants (March 15, 2008) * Barnacle Blast (2014) * Bikini Bottom Crosstown Express (2015) * SpongeBob's Boating School Blast (2015) * Patrick's Jellyfish Frenzy (2015) * Bikini Bottom Bus Tour (2011) * Plankton's Plunge (March 15, 2008- September 5, 2010) * Krusty Krab Order Up (2011) * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999), Clone of Universal Studios Florida * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion (June 16, 2005- August 13, 2017) * Dexter's Lab: The Ride'' (2018)'' * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (June 17, 2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (June 26, 2011-2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue (April 19, 2016) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants 2011-present) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Night of the Museum: The Ride (2015) * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (2016) * Clarence Drop of Doom! (2016) * Dexter's Lab (2016) * Mighty Magiswords (2016) * Garfield's Nightmare (2005), An Old Mill attraction clone of Kennywood version '''Vyond 4Life Land (October 1, 2021-present), Replaced Springfield, Quahog & last but not least, Amity Rides # Big Red Car (October 1, 2021-present), A dark ride that takes 6 guests at a time on a 120-metre (390 ft) car journey through the Wiggles' house. # Josh's Jammers (October 1, 2021-present), Bumper cars # Little Bear: The Ride (October 1, 2021-present), Teacups # Backyardigans Swings (October 1, 2021-present) # Maggie's Evil Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) # Stingy's Money Ride (October 1, 2021-present) # Little Bill's Giggle Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) # Kipper's Koaster (October 1, 2021-present), A steel suspended family ride. The model's a suspended family coaster (342m). The ride lasts 1 minute and 30 seconds. # Dora's Ferris Wheel (October 1, 2021-present) # Fake VHS: The Dark Ride (October 1, 2021-present) Warren makes some Fake VHS, and you have to ride the Fake VHS-mobile and watch some of his fake VHS creations. # Franklin's Frog Hopper (October 1, 2021-present) # Macusoper's Machine (October 1, 2021-present) # Oswald's Octopus Swings (October 1, 2021-present) # Great Pumpkin Coaster (October 1, 2021-present), Relocated from the PEANUTS themed area of the park. # Caillou's Coaster (October 1, 2021-present) # A Day In The Park With Barney (October 1, 2021-present) # Max And Ruby's Funhouse (October 1, 2021-present), A funhouse based on Max Gets Ungrounded # Vyond-O-Round (October 1, 2021-present), A double decker carousel # Dora's River Adventure (October 1, 2021-present), A log flume clone of Movie Park Germany # (October 1, 2021-present), A motion simulator Shopping # Vyond 4Life Pix (2021-present), Collect you roving Vyond 4Life character and ride photos here. And don't forget to look at our Vyond merchandise range. # Vyond Store (October 1, 2021-present) # Animation Station (October 1, 2021-present) # Warren Cook's Real Not Fake VHS Store (October 1, 2021-present), A store # Arthur's Book Store (October 1, 2021-present) A book store themed to Arthur # # # # # Dining # The Magic Vyond 4Life Cafe (October 1, 2021-present) # Cafe Blue (October 1, 2021-present), Based on Josh Gets Ungrounded # Central Grill (October 1, 2021-present) # Snack Shack (October 1, 2021-present) # Hot Wings (October 1, 2021-present), Hook onto some Hot Wings, mild or spicy, or get a handle on a giant Turkey Leg. Of course, add fries, Lemon Chill or a cold drink and sit by the Vyond-O-Round Carousel! # (October 1, 2021-present), # # # # Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The Robloxia Story With Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Blox Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) * Roblox Obby water course (2018) * Roblox The Movie: The Ride (2018) San Francisco (1996-present) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) (Gift shop: ''Shaiken's Souvenirs 1996- 2015) * Disaster! Studios (2008) * An American Tail (1996) * Backdraft (1996-2014) * (2016) * ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018), Clone of the Universal Studios Florida version * 24: Underground Escape (April 11, 2005) * An American Tale: Fievel's Playland (1996-present) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Jurassic World Jeep Safari (2018) * Raptor Racers (2018) * Gryrosphere (2018) * Dinosaur Vet Paddock (2018) * Bone Shaker (2018) * The Flying Dinosaur (2018) * Jurassic World:The Ride (2018), Clone of the Jurassic World-inspired water attraction at Universal Hollywood coming in 2019 * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2017-) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Megalodon (2018), Clone of Universal Studios Roblox * Thunder Falls Terrace (2018) * Jurassic Outfitters (2018) * Dinostore (2018) * Fossil Fuels (2018) * Discovery Food Court * Lost World Restaurant (2018) * Discovery Restaurant (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018), clone of by Universal Signapore * Jurassic World River Adventure Photo (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018), clone of the 2018 version of the Universal Roblox Discovery Center ** Cavern Explorer (2018), Clone of by Universal Studios Roblox ** Parachute Capers (2018), Clone of by Universal Studios Roblox ** Dino Play (2018), new version Adventure Village (2003-present), Replaced Wild Animal Safari * Volcano, The Blast Coaster (2003-May 26, 2018), replaced Smurf Mountain and the clone of Kings Dominion version * Adventure Village Monorail (2003-2009), retheme of Wild Animal Safari Monorail * Flight of Fear (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Avalanche (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Anaconda (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Camp Aventura (2013), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure * Cheetah Hunt, a multi-launch steel roller coaster (2011), Adventure Village Monorail previously occupied Cheetah Hunt's station. * Cheetah Run, an animal exhibit located next to Cheetah Hunt. (May 2011-present) * Go!Animate Wild Safari (2003-2012) * Safari Off Road Adventure (2013), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure * The Crypt (2005), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Backlot Stunt Coaster (2006), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Intimidator 305 (2011), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Scrambler (2003), Clone of Kings Dominion version Hollywood (1996-present) * E.T. Adventure (1996-August 5, 2015) * The Walking Dead Attraction (June 13, 2017-present) * The New Go!Animate Club:Ride Along Adventure (February 2001-July 27, 2010), A dark ride. Replaced by Vyond: The Movie Ride. * Vyond: The Movie Ride (June 3, 2011-April 2, 2019), A dark ride. The Ride closed on April 2, 2019 due to Disney buying 20th Century Fox. Replaced by a storage area. * Hollywood Dream – The Ride (2007) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1996), rapids ride * Casper's Spooktacular Show (1996) * SAW – The Ride (2009) * The Simpsons Down Under (2002-2012), Relocated from the now-defunct Fox Studios Australia Backlot. Replaced by a * Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time (1999-November 1, 2012), The building stands empty and abandoned until October 15, 2019 when it was announced that The Bourne Stuntacular would open in the spring of 2020 replacing the vacant T2-3D: Battle Across Time. Luckily, T2 3D was never vandalized and it was never damaged while abandoned since it was a storage area. * The Bourne Stuntacular (2020-present) * Cyber (1999- August 1, 2011), Replaced by * Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen (1997-Labor Day 2009), Replaced by Transformers: The Ride which opened in 2011. * Transformers: The Ride (2011) * Space Fantasy – The Ride (June 6, 2013-) * The Eric Show (February 2004-Present), A 4D Show based on The Eric Show same as Kings Adventure. * Woody Woodpecker's Stunt Show (1996-2014) * The Game of Thrones Special Effects Experience (2016) * Hotel Transylvania (2017), Clone of ''MOTIONGATE Dubai * GoAnimate's Horror Make-Up Show (1996-2017), Replaced by * Nickelodeon Studios (1996-2017), Clone of the Universal Studios Florida version with even More stuff in it including an enclosed roller coaster in the building named Nickelodeon Screamer, , , , and . On February 2, 2009, some changes were made to the outside area of the studio. They removed the slime truck and the Nick at Nite taxi. In Spring 2003, it got a NEW paint job. The new paint scheme to the exterior was a mix of lime green, orange, and white. It gave the studio a look of hope to visitors. The paint job lasted until September 29, 2009 when it was repainted. On June 15, 2013, staffing cuts were made at the studio. The Game Lab itself continued to operate until the closing on in 2017. to see that they were still updating ans occupying the studio. The Slime Geyser was updated in Spring 2003 to match the 2004 Nickelodeon Studios Slime Geyser. The Slime Geyser was removed on June 13, 2009, but it was added back on May 25, 2013 until the attraction closed in 2017. January 2010, the In August 2009, they took away the Sega Genesis games you used to be able to play while waiting on line to get a tour. Minor changes were done to the tour in September 2009. On September 22, 2009, Nickelodeon Studios was repainted for the 3rd and last time, the Nickelodeon Studios logo on the entrance to the waiting line under the awning changed to its 2009 Nickelodeon logo, the Nickelodeon logo on the side of the building was changed to its 2009 Nickelodeon logo, . Replaced by Minecraft Earth: World Adventure * Nickelodeon Screamer (1996-October 3, 2016), An enclosed roller coaster that lasts 3 minutes and dumps slime on you. From February 2 to October 21, 2009, the ride closed for a refurbishment in preparation for the channel rebrandings. The ride reopened on October 21, 2009 with the 2009 Nickelodeon logo. It shut down on October 3, 2016. Replaced by Minecraft Earth: World Adventure * Nickelodeon Kiosk (1996-2017), A store in Nickelodeon Studios. Formerly known as Nickelodeon Kiosk (Original name 1996-2001), NickPix (2001-2014). Nickelodeon Kiosk name returned in December 2014 after Hollywood Backlot shut down until 2017. Replaced by Minecraft Earth: World Adventure * Ice Age Glaicer Waterfall (March 19, 2005-December 31, 2018), dark boat ride. Replaced by Minecraft Earth: World Adventure Legoland (October 15,2011) * The Dragon (2011) * The Royal Joust (2011) * Merlin's Challenge (2011) * The Forestmen's Hideout (2011) * Beetle Bounce (2011) * Coastersaurus (2011) * Lost Kingdom Adventure (2011) * Pharaoh's Revenge (2011) * Safari Trek (2011) * Ford Driving School (2011) * Flying School (2011) * Boating School (2011) * Rescue Academy (2011) * AQUAZONE Wave Racers * The Great Lego Race (2011) * Technicycle (2011) * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty (2011) * X-Treme Racers (2011) * Vikings River Splash (2011) * Caterpillar (2011) * Falck Fire Brigade (2011) * Jungle Racers (2011) * Polar X-plorer (2013) * Mia’s Riding Adventure (2015)'' * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain'' (2015)'' * Lego Friends to the Rescue (2015) * The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure (2016) * Lego Ninjago The Ride (2017) * Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Flock 'n' Shop (2018) * Redemption Area (2018) * Bird Day Room (2018) * Celebration Lounge (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Nature Cat Land (2018) * Nature Cat's 4D Movie * Hal's Nature Hunt * Daisy's Flower Garden * Nature Boat Race * Gwendolyn's Quest * Nature Parkour Boris e Rufus Land (2018-present) * Boris' Paint Gun Fight (up to 4 people) * Rufus's Basketball Tournament (up to 6 people) * Flying Boris-Coaster * Leopoldo's Arcade Coding * Boris and Rufus' 4D Mission * Boris's Floorless Dive Coaster * Epic Boat Ride (up to 30 people, including parents) * The Land of Metropolis City Adventure Which Makes No Sense * Rufus Café * Launchable UFO (includes: Launch Button, Left/Right Joystick, 12 Chairs, and a Meetable Boris) * Boris e Rufus Underground Metro Ride Bear Country (2009-present), A themed area themed to the 2003 TV Series. The character designs are same as 2003 PBS Kids show. * The Berenstain Bears Goes Camping (2011-present), a family dark ride based on 2003 The Berenstain Bears TV Series. * The Berenstain Bears Treehouse (2011-present), A walkthrough attraction which is replica of The Berenstain Bears family treehouse. ** Brother & Sister Bear’s Playground Fun (2011-present), a children’s play area located within The Berenstain Bears Treehouse. * The Berenstain Bear Scout Training School (2011-present), an interactive guest experience, similar concept to Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple, but based on The Berenstain Bear Scout series, where children, age 6-12, will sign up to train as a camp scout, before earning batches. * The Bear Country Gift Shop (2011-present), a store which sells The Berenstain Bears-exclusive merchandise such children’s apparel, toys, educational toys, The Berenstain Bears books, etc. Thomas Land (March 20, 2013-present) * Thomas, Nia, Rosie and Percy engine tours (2013) * Troublesome Trucks roller coaster (2013) * Jeremy's Flying Academy (2013) * Terence's Driving School (2013) * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem (2013) * Bertie Bus (2013) * Lady's Carousel (2013) * Sodor's Classic Cars (2013) * Harold's Heli-Tours (2013) * Cranky's Drop Tower (2013) * Emily's Indoor Play Area (2013) * Spencer's Outdoor play area (2013) * Rockin' Bulstrode (2013) * Blue Mountain Engines (2013) * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour (2013) * Captain’s Sea Adventure (Opened in 2015) * Flynn's Fire Rescue (Opened in 2015) * Toby’s Tram Express (Opened in 2015) * James and the Red Balloon (Opened in 2017) * Skiff's Water Ride Adventure (Opened in 2019) Former Areas Wild Animal Safari (1987 - 2001), rethemed Adventure Village * Wild Animal Safari Amphitheater (1987-2001) * Wild Animal Safari Monorail (1987-2001) * Monkey Island (1987-2001) * Hoedown (1987-2001) * Smurf Mountain (1987-2001) removed in 2001 due to Smurfs being made by Hannah Barbera. Clone of Kings Dominion version. Figures were moved to Kings Adventure from 2002 to 2010. * Avalanche (1987-2001), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Anaconda (1991-2001), Clone of Kings Dominion version * Go!Animate Wild Safari (1987-2001), Clone of Six Flags Great Adventure Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-May 7, 2018) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003-2018) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003-2018) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003-2018) * Hello Kitty In OZ (Janruary 1, 2018-May 7,2018) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * The Stars of the World (1987-2014, some stars, like the Princess Diana star, placed in the plaza of Vyond Adventure Park, others, like the Janet Jackson 2002, last star added relocated to a storage facility and others, like the Tim Allen star, left to rot in the boneyard) * MCA Recording Studio (1987-2014) * Stage 54 (1997-201''4'') * The Adventures of Conan: A Sword and Sorcery Spectacular (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014), Clone of Universal Studios Hollywood * Animal Actors Stage (1987-Janruary 2001) * Animal Planet Live! Stage (April 22, 2001-December 17, 2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * Star Trek Adventure (1987 - 1994) * An American Tail Live Show (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006), * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014), Cloned to Universal Studios Hollywood in 2010. * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1992) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 2000) * Woody Woodpecker Live (2001 - 2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1987 - 1996) * How to Make a Mega Movie Deal (1998-2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * Miami Vice Action Spectacular (1987-2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2001-2008) ** Wild Thornberry’s Adventure Temple (2001-2008) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2001-2008) ** Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) ** Slime Geyser (2001-2008) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Shore Shack (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) ** Curious George Flies Into Space (2008-2014) ** Curious George Goes To The Jungle (2008-2014) ** Curious George Visits The Zoo (2008-2014) ** Nickelodeon Kiosk (2001-2014) ** Rainbow Sandal (2008-2014) Camp Snoopy (1987-2012), rethemed Planet Snoopy in 2013 * Wilderness Run (1987-2012) * Woodstock's Airmail (1990-2012) * Woodstock's Whirlybirds (1990-2012), teacups * Kite Eating Tree (1987-2004), wave swinger * Charlie Brown's Wind-up (2005-2012) * Huff and Puff (1987-1989), closed in 1989 to make room for Race For Your Life Charlie Brown * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (1991), a log flume * Snoopy's Splash Dance (1991-2012) * Beagle Scouts Acres (1987-2012) * Balloon Race (1998-1998) * Flying Ace Balloon Race (1999-2012) * PEANUTS Trailblazers (1987-2012) * Camp Bus (1987-2012) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2000-2012) * Linus Launcher (2000-2012) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyer (2000-2012) * Snoopy Bounce (1987-2012) * Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage (1993-2012), dark ride Jurassic Park (1997-2017) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1997-2017), Clone of Islands of Adventure * Pteranodon Flyers (1997-2017) * Raptor Encounter (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park Helicoptours (1997-2017),Clone of cancelled Island of Adventure ride * Jurassic Park Jeep Safari (1997-2017),Clone of cancelled Island of Adventure ride * Dinosaur Chaos (1997-2017) * Thunder Falls Terrace (1997-2017) * Jurassic Outfitters (1997-2017) * Discovery Restaurant (1997-2017) * Jurassic Park River Adventure Photo (1997-2017) * Camp Jurassic (1997-2017) * Dino Play (1997-2017), Old version of Dino Play. Clone of Universal Studios Hollywood Old West (1987 -2012), Replaced by Springfield * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1987-2012) * The Runaway Train (1987-2012) * Dynamite Drop (1987-2012) * The Menagerie (1987-2012) * Long Branch Barbecue (1987-2012) Springfield USA (June 1, 2013-March 31, 2019), Replaced by Vyond 4Life Land * The Simpsons Ride (2013-2019), Replaced by Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase and it became part of the Cartoon World area. Relocated to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2013-2019), Relocated to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond * Stu's Disco Coaster ! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox Map info: TBA. .Height Restriction: 47” (2015-2019) * Kwik-E-Mart (2013-2019), Replaced by Adventure Time Souvenirs (the Gift Shop to Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase) and it became part of the Cartoon World area. * The Simpsons Down Under (2013-2019), relocated from the park's Hollywood area * The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop (2013-2019) * Towne Center at Springfield Glenn (2013-2019) * Itchy's Ball Spinner (2013-2019) A ferris wheel * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth (2013-2019) An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin (2013-2019) A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. * Krusty's Mine Train Coaster (2013-2019) A Arrow Dynamics mine train coaster * Moe's Tavern (2013-2019) * Krusty Burger (2013-2019) * Lard Lad Donuts (2013-2019) * Bumblebee Man's Tacos (2013-2019) * Duff Brewery (2013-2019) * Lisa's Teehouse OF HORROR (2013-2019) * Luigi's (2013-2019) * The Frying Dutchman (2013-2019) * Cletus' Chicken Shack (2013-2019) Quahog (January 9, 2007-March 31, 2019), Replaced by Vyond 4Life Land * Peter's Clam Around (2007-2019) * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007-2019) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007-2019) * Family Guy Giant Chicken Coaster (2007-2012) * Family Guy Epic Chicken Coaster (2013-2019) * Family Guy Live! (2007-2019), Replaced by A Day in the Park with Barney * Family Guy 4-D Experience (2011-2019) * Quahog Boutique (2007-2019) * Britches and Hose (2007-2019) * The Drunken Clam (2007-2019) * The Founding Father Restaurant (2007-2019) * Family Guy: Griffins in Space (2016-2019) Amity (June 2000-March 20, 2020), This is a combination of the one in the USA and the UK. Replaced by Vyond Life Land * JAWS: The Ride (June 2000-2020), Replaced by Big Red Car * Tidal Wave (June 2000-2020), a Shoot the Chutes The announcer as redubbed to an American. * Amity Midway Fair (2000-2020) an outdoor interactive midway game area. * Depth Charge (2000-2020) * Wet Wet Wet (2000-2020) * Amity Beach (2000-2020) * Jaws Alive (2000-2020) an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. * Storm in a Teacup (2004-2020), Teacups * Stealth (2006-2020), Steel launched coaster * Flying Fish (2007-2020), steel powered coaster * Storm Surge (2011-2020), River rafting attraction * Quint's Surf Shack (2000-2020) * Jaws Gift Stall (2000-2020) * The Midway Grill (2000-2020) * Boardwalk Snacks (2000-2020) * Amity Island Gifts (2000-2020) a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. * Jaws Photo (2000-2020) * Amity Boardwalk Game (2000-2020) * Amity Landing Restaurant (2000-2020) a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. (2000-2020)' '''A shrimp store * Amity Ice (2000-2020) * Amity Kebab (2000-2020), This has UK food in the USA * Amity Fish and Chips (2000-2020), This has UK food in the USA WWE Wrestlemania Island (May 6, 2000-2017), Replaced by South Park Relocated to * WWE' Road Trip (2000-2017) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000-2017) * Pile Driver (2000-2017) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000-2017), A dark ride * WWE Raw at Vyond Land (2000-2017) Waterworld (1996-2017), Replaced by South Park * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996-2017) Character Appearances Grounded World Super Nintendo World Caillou Land TNT Town Sesame Place Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1991 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Afternoon Parades * Go!Animate Network's Block Party Bash (2003 - 2011) * Vyond Network Countdown To Fun (2012) * SpongeBob ParadePants (2013) Nighttime Parades * Go!Animate Spectromagic (1989 - 2013) * Vyond's Paint the Night Parade (2016) Seasonal Parades *Eric's Costume Parade (2007 - 2017) *Vyond's Fiesta De Parade (2018) *Go!Animate's Winter Wonderland Parade (1998 - 2016) *Vyond's Jolly The Night (2018) *Vyond's Hop Hop Parade (2011) Anniversaries #Happy 5 Years of Go!Animate Land (1991 - 1992) #Remember the Magic For 10 Years of Go!Animate Land (1996 - 1998) #15 Years of Stars (2002) #Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Celebration (2007) #Go!Animate Flights of 25 Years (2012) #Time to Party Like It's 1987: 30 Years of Goanimate Land (2017) #Vyond 4Life and Friends's 35 Years of Vyond Land (2022) Nighttime Shows *Dynamite Nights Stunt Spectacular (1991 - 2005) *Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Nighttime Celebration (2007) *Go!Animate's Nighttime Celebration (2008 -2017) *Vyond's Nighttime Spectacular (2019-present) Interactive Games *Sorcerers of Vyond Land (2013-present) Incidents and Controversies * On March 15, 1998, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one get hurt. This is the park's first incident to happen. * On May 26, 1998, a lion attacked a park employee who was cleaning in the area Wild Animal Safari. After climbing to a rooftop, he was rescued and taken to a hospital where he was treated for a punctured trachea and other cuts. * On September 14, 1998, 4 teenage girls were hospitalized due to their serious brain damages after riding Snoopy's Mayflower Voyage. * On May 13, 1999, a worker was fired for having dreadlocks, he was soon rehired 5 days after. * On January 1, 2000, a freak attack happened due to Y2K, as such, people were refunded and the park reopened the next day. * May 12 2001: The last day of Wild Animal Safari, During the last ride of Smurf Mountain at Wild Animal Safari at 8:00 pm a minute after the ride vehicles entered the mountain, the attraction breaks down forcing guests to evacuate. However, cast members make up for this by allowing guests to linger in the ride evacuation and take photos with the Smurfs. * May 30th 2001: A 16-year-old boy got his arm broken on Woodstock's Whirlybirds but was recovered 3 months later * June 11, 2001: A fire broke out on Men & Black: Alien Attack, no one was hurt since the ride was already broken down because of a non-incidental technical problem. * November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on E.T. Adventure but later got arrested. * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Planet Live and been taken to the hospital. * March 8th 2003: A problem between 2 costume characters Spongebob SquarePants and Crash Bandicoot the portrayer of SpongeBob SquarePants was an African American. And Crash Bandicoot was cussing about him in front of the Macy's Parade Experience. But later got arrested * On March 12, 2004 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * July 1st 2005: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. * In 2006, of the 1.4 million visitors to the park, 55 people were injured at Vyond Land. * In 2007, The Mine Train's original Arrow system malfunctioned due to old age, it has since been replaced with a computer system. * July 1st 2009: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. the ride was later closed for 2 months of re-tracking. * On July 4, 2010, several people stormed the gates illegally saying "Barack Obama Gave Me Free Passes!". * On January 1, 2011, a major fire broke out on Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls's show building. The ride and the park's Cartoon World area were evacuated. No injuries were reported * On May 13, 2011, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in July of that same year. * On October 18, 2011 Vyond Land Announced of The Simpsons Ride coming in 2013 at USL that will be the Simpsons Ride will replace Back The Future: The Ride many fans of Back To The Future where furious, the day after the Vyond Land Announcement they made a campaign called #SaveTheFutture by causing controversies began to spread all over the internet, including Twitter by a group of angry fans of the Back To The Future fanbase and them holding signs saying Save The Future Near the Parks entrance, and a bit of boycotting and a set go fund me petition page to save Back To The Future. Such as Postcards, T-Shirts that Said: '''" Why is Woody Is Killing Marty and Doc Brown?" And Posters that said "Why Can’t We All Be Friends Put Homer Somewhere Else Don’t Put The Simpsons On Doc Mc. Browns Grave!" Another one said "Please Tell The Simpsons Go Back To The Past!", Due to the Campain, Vyond Apologies to all of the fans and Delayed The Closing To September 3, 2012 (The day The Future was in Back To The Future) and gave fans of the Back To The Future fanbase some Back To The Future merchandise such as T-Shirts, Toy's, TBA and all of the ride footage On a DVD as fans said goodbye to the ride. While minor tributes to the ride can be found throughout Vyond Land. Such as in EricVision 4D's post show, the car in the post show for Eric Vision 4D only for display. In the first preshow room of Despicable Me Minion Mayhem When A Picture Of Doc Brown and Marty McFly Giving. Another 2 ride vehicles were put on display in the New York and San Frasico parts of the park. 4 cars were placed in the plaza of Vyond Adventure Park. And the remaining 5 cars were put in a storage facillity. Last but not least, the dinosaur figure was put in the Jurassic Park River Adventure. * Between 2011 and 2012, eight people complained of injuries from the Rock Bottom Plunge. Six people complained of neck injuries and two complained of back injuries. * On August 1, 2013, a woman received minor injuries when Hollywood Dream- The Ride came to a sudden stop * On September 8, 2014, a fire broke out atop Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride's lift hill. No injuries reported. * On April 4, 2015, 20 guests were stranded more than 20 feet (6 meters) above ground when the roller coaster's safety features shut the ride down automatically. An undetermined glitch occurred, which triggered the safety feature to engage on Flying Ace Aerial Chase. * On August 18, 2016, a 13-year-old boy collapsed while waiting in line to ride the roller coaster. He was treated by paramedics once they arrived and was taken to the hospital by ambulance. He recovered 3 weeks later. * On October 14,2016, a 4 year old boy was deathly scared of Rescue Pack turning into a plane in Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure and he cried loudly and destroyed the screen and burned it with fire, the ride was closed and a new screen came on November 29,2016 * On May 4, 2017, it was discovered that homeless people are popping up outside the park, they were moved to a homeless shelter 10 minutes away. * On March 13, 2018, passengers were stuck on Batman: The Ride for 45 minutes when one of the sensors accidentally triggered. No injuries were reported. * On June 2, 2018, two trains collided in the station. Five guests were treated at the park's health center, and one of those riders were subsequently taken to the hospital. The ride reopened two days later, but running only one train instead of two, pending further investigation. A park spokesperson stated that they believe the accident may have been caused due to a lightning strike that may have affected the coaster's electronic systems. On August 25, 2018, a woman was hit in the face by one of her accessories she brought into the park while riding the roller coaster. She suffered a cut on her temple and was taken to the hospital for treatment and recovered. The ride was shut down for inspection and later reopened. * On July 20, 2018, passengers were stuck on the ride for around 30 minutes in 100 degree weather and were later rescued after one of the safety sensors activated. No injuries were reported. The ride remained closed for inspection before reopening again. * On August 2nd, 2018, the Thomas Land train derailed. No injuries were reported. * In 2019 Three days after The Simpsons Ride closed in 2019, it was announced that Back to the Future: The Ride is returning as a revamped version with more scenes that change every time you experience it with it in 4kHD 3Dm so the time travelling journey has never felt so real that you might even see Marty McFly appear. The next day, it was Trivia The park's second incident which happened in 1998 was a reference to the Wild Animal Safari incident in 1982. Currently 3 areas were rethemed. First Wild Animal Safari to Adventure village in 2001 and 2002 then Camp Snoopy to Planet Snoopy in 2012, then Jurassic Park to Jurassic World in 2017. Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan Category:GoAnipedia Category:Swiper haters Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku